Nowhere Else
by SniparWolf
Summary: Maybe it was because of the moment, or maybe because of all the sand getting to his head, but he did something that he never would've done under any other circumstances." One-Shot, Post TP, LinkxZelda, R&R please! First Fanfic


All right guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind ;) . I have been writing a lot this past year and I feel like writing a fanfic, so here we are!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my soul. And my lovely Zune30! This includes anything directly or indirectly related to The Legend of Zelda, except my ideas :) .

----------------------------------------------------------------------

And there was silence. The only sound being heard was that of the wind swiftly blowing the desert's sand. Apart from it's frame, there were no traces of the mirror's very existence. It had been completely shattered, leaving only memories of what may lay on the other side behind. Link stood there dumbfounded, while Zelda stared worriedly at him. In as little time she had known him, she had never seen him so lost in thoughts, so she was hesitant in disturbing him.

"Will you be alright?" She finally had the courage to ask.

"I... I guess I'm shocked more than anything else. With all we've lived through, I really can't say I expected that. But having given it thought, I believe she did the right thing. After all, if you come to think about it, this mirror was mainly the cause of all this. If it had never been there, Zant could never have crossed into our world, and Ganondorf couldn't have taken possession of him. Midna did what was right, and though I will miss her dearly as a friend, I don't think she would want me to be sad."

At that moment, Zelda forgot every rule of curtsy present in this world, and embraced Link. She didn't care about what other people would think if they saw a princess of her stature in the arms of a peasant like him. All she wanted was to get him to feel all the appreciation she had for him. She wanted to take a bit of all he had been through off his shoulders, and release his burden, as his task was over. At first he felt stiff under her touch, but he soon loosened up and returned the embrace.

Time felt frozen at this instant. Had it been days? Weeks? Years? It didn't matter. All that mattered was now. Now, Link was feeling human warmth for the first time since he had begun his quest. Now, Link truly felt like all he did had mattered for at least one person. He couldn't recall the last time he had felt this way, and he knew he never wanted to let go of her. She was the only person, apart from Midna, that had given him the least bit of comfort through all this.

Maybe it was because of the moment, or maybe because of all the sand getting to his head, but he did something that he never would've done under any other circumstances. He pulled back a bit, to look at Zelda directly in the eye, and kissed her without warning. It was not forceful, neither filled with lust. It was a simple kiss, if only to say 'thank you'. Zelda didn't respond at first, but once the shock had passed away, she tightened her grip on him and maintained the kiss for at least 5 minutes.

Dusk was starting to settle in, shadows were slowly drooping over the desert floor and the sky was filled with shades of orange. Link and Zelda were seated next to each-other, her head on his shoulder and hands clasped together.

"Do you think this is right?" She asked.

"I don't know if it's right," Link answered, "but I don't want it to be any other way."

They could have stayed like that forever, staring at the beautiful sunset, with nothing else on their mind. But as the last rays of the sun were disappearing on the other side of the planet, they knew that their heaven would have to end soon.

"It's getting dark," Link exclaimed, "and I strongly doubt we'd be able to make it back to Hyrule before night falls. Do you want to look for a place to sleep?"

Zelda nodded and begrudgingly lifted herself from her seating position. She stretched a bit while Link was getting Epona ready. She decided that she didn't care what people would think about them, and that they would have to be accept what she had done. Even though they had known each-other for so little time, she simply knew that they were meant to be together, and it couldn't be any other way. She didn't say a word along the ride back, she only held on to the person she cared about, and knew. Knew that she shouldn't be anywhere else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is it for my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed, a bit short but it was written in less than an hour, I had inspiration and felt like going along with it. Hope I haven't scared anyone off with my writing or anything, and if you DID enjoy or dislike it for any reason, there's this handy little 'Review' button ;) . I'd really like to know what I could do better, and what I did good. :)


End file.
